2 slayers and a hell god
by darkangellife
Summary: Ben is ressurected and is after Buffy, a new slayer is on the scene and Draco's up to his old tricks again. B/S, D/H, A/X, T/W, R/He please R/R
1. Ben: Hell God

Ben: Hell god  
  
  
  
A body was lying on the floor. It's eyes were rolled back and skin was pale. On a bench next to it was Ben, the now hell god.  
  
"That was a nice meal." Ben thought, then wandered along the streets of Sunnydale. It was a warm summer's day, and people were out, walking along the paved roads. Ben hated this as well as loved. He liked the night, where it's quiet and easy kills are made. But he loved the sun down on his face. You see, his human side was still in tacked, which is why he feels the happy emotions more than other hell gods do, but he still wanted hell on earth, as his hell god side dictated that bit. Ben came to his destination, the Summer's home. He watched from a street corner as Buffy walked along the street, to her home, carrying heavy shopping bags with ease.  
  
"That woman is gorgeous." Ben thought, sighing. "If I'm having hell on earth, she's gotta rule it with me. But how to get her attention." He contemplated. He stared at her for a while, keeping well hidden, as she didn't know he was resurrected. Then an idea came into his head. "Why not send her anonymous notes, gifts and other stuff, then show myself to her, and make her go out with me. Even the slayer couldn't beat me." With that, he went back to his house, to think though the plan.  
  
Buffy had just been shopping to prepare for the extra guest. It had been two hours since she'd got back home from Hogwarts, with the rest of the gang. Spike was still there because of the light issue, but the rest had left. She knew that Draco and Dawn had left on the Hogwarts Express at a similar time they left. The port key was very clever, and had also sent them backward to the same time in America, as it was in England. Buffy noticed something on the corner of the street, but ignored it, When she went in, she saw Dawn and Draco falling on the floor.  
  
"Welcome!" Buffy said, then helped them off the floor.  
  
"This is quaint." Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Let's put your stuff in your room. It's my old room, next to Dawns." Buffy said, with Draco looking gleeful.  
  
Once they had lugged the chest up the stairs, and into the room, Draco looked around. "This room is quite big, but not as big as my old room, before my parents died." Draco thought "But it's next to Dawns. Looks like some fun to be had here."  
  
They then had lunch, which were sandwiches, with various fillings. Spike had been asleep, but had finally woken, when Draco turned on the t.v, to see what American t.v is like.  
  
"What the hell-, oh welcome." Spike said.  
  
"Hi, Spike," Draco said, looking sheepish. But Spike didn't seem to mind as "Passions" was on.  
  
"Draco do you wanna go to the Bronze?" Dawn asked.  
  
"What's the Bronze?" Draco asked, curious of what this place or thing was.  
  
"Oh, a teen hang-out where all teens go and general young people." Dawn explained.  
  
"Cool, it sounds good so yeah." Draco said feeling a little excited.  
  
"Hopefully everyone will think you're a Goth." Dawn sarcastically said.  
  
"A what?" Draco said.  
  
"Never mind, let's go!" Dawn said and they went to the Bronze.  
  
It took them about ten or so minuets to get to the Bronze. When there Dawn showed Draco to one of the stalls next to the bar and she ordered them two cups of coffee which when Draco tried he immediately loved, almost as much as he did Dawn. Draco soon realised at this place you could dance although it wasn't like the co-ordinated dances he was used to, the young people were moving fairly randomly to some fast paced music playing from a muggle radio thing.  
  
Dawn hopped off her stool and started to dance like the others and Draco thought he might as well join in. He really got into it and really enjoyed it and Dawn had to drag him away so they could get back to Dawn's house.  
  
"Did we have to go? I was really enjoying it." Draco moaned.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy would kill me if we got back too late!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"You looked really beautiful dancing," Draco thought to himself as they made the short trip back to the house. 


	2. Love letters from no one

Love letters from no one  
  
When they got back they found an owl fluttering around the room with Spike trying to get it to go away.  
  
"Hedwig!" Dawn exclaimed and pick up the owl and gave it a hug before unloading it of its letter. The letter read:  
  
Dear Dawn,  
  
How are you? I hope that Draco isn't annoying you too much. Anyway I wondered if you would like to stay at mine as I'm staying with Sirius now. Please reply soon,  
  
Harry.  
  
"It's from Harry!" Dawn exclaimed, as Draco looked a little jealous. Dawn wrote reply saying:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How would you like to stay at mine instead? I'm sure you could use something like floo powder to get here, I'll get Ron's dad to connect us for the day. Why don't you come next week? Poss. Monday? Please reply,  
  
Dawn.  
  
XXXX  
  
Dawn sent it with Hedwig after letting the owl rest and drink something first. Outside, Ben was still sitting on the bench with a couple more carcasses on the floor and watched the owl fly out of the top window. He then picked up the bunch of flowers and note that was for Buffy and, using his god powers, ran, knocked on the door and ran back to the bench in a couple of seconds.  
  
"I hope she likes them." Ben thought, before heading home.  
  
Buffy had answered the door. No one was there.  
  
"That's strange." Buffy thought, the noticed the flowers and the note. The note read:  
  
Dear heavenly Buffy,  
  
I have noticed you immense beauty, and these flowers are a representation of by feelings. I hope some day to rule the world with you.  
  
Love,  
  
?  
  
Buffy was in shock. "Who knows me that would send me flowers?" Buffy thought "Spike? No, he's here. Xander? No, he's got Anya. So who?"  
  
"Something's up! Some one has sent me flowers, and a note, that sounds very strange." Buffy said. Spike looked at the note, and was annoyed that someone would do this to Buffy.  
  
"We don't know who this sender is, and we shouldn't worry. I mean, this could be a one off." Dawn said.  
  
"I'm going slaying, so you two should go to bed. Oh Spike could you please look after Dawn and Draco as I'd hate to leave them alone." Buffy said before gathering her slaying stuff, kissing Spike, who didn't mind the arrangement, and headed out of the door.  
  
"You heard what she said. Bed now!" Spike said, and they ran up to their bedrooms. Dawn brushed her teeth, got in her pyjamas, with the door locked, and then went to check on Draco.  
  
"Night Draco!" Dawn said.  
  
"Goodnight Dawn." Draco replied, then Dawn went to bed. It didn't take her long to get to sleep. When it was quiet, Draco went into Dawns bedroom. "She looks gorgeous." Draco thought. He then sat on her bed. He cheekily tried to get into the covers, but she woke up.  
  
"Draco, what the hell are you doing! I thought you'd changed!" Dawn screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Draco said, then got out of there fast. Dawn then went to sleep, so did Draco, dreaming of Dawn.  
  
Ben was still up. He didn't need sleep as a god. He was outside Buffy's house, looking up at the window of the room where she slept. He climbed the wall with ease, then left Buffy another note. He then started to draw a picture of Buffy. He left the drawing on the table, next to Buffy's bed.  
  
"I love you." Ben whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead, then jumped out the window, and landing like a cat. He ran away from the area.  
  
Buffy woke, then noticed the two notes on the side table. She picked up both notes, one was a picture of her, and the other was another note. It read  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
I love you. I want you for myself. I want to protect you.  
  
Love,  
  
?  
  
She got dressed quickly, then ran to Spikes crypt.  
  
"Spike! Spike! It's happened again. In the style à la Angelus." Buffy shouted. She shoved the notes into Spike's hand. He looked at the note and the picture.  
  
"Whoa! This person really has it bad for you, in a twisted way." Spike said.  
  
"I know. And I don't think this is a one off. I'm worried." Buffy said. Spike gave her a hug, then they kissed.  
  
Dawn and Draco were up, not knowing wear Buffy was.  
  
"Didn't she come back last night?" Dawn asked  
  
"I think so." Draco said. Buffy then came in the door.  
  
"Where have you been?" Asked Dawn  
  
"Telling Spike about this," Buffy said showing the pair the picture.  
  
"Do you think that's the guy again?" Dawn asked  
  
"Yes, and I'm worried." Buffy said 


	3. Hi Everybody! Hi Harry Potter

Hi everybody! Hi Harry Potter  
  
Ben was heading along the main shopping district. He then found what he wanted. He went in the jewellery store, fed off the owner, then took a diamond necklace.  
  
"Breakfast and a present for my love at the same time. I can't say that's bad." Ben thought, then ran out of the store, writing his note for Buffy. He ran to Buffy's residence, chucked the necklace wrapped up in the note into an open window. He left the scene as quietly as he left.  
  
"What was that?" Dawn asked. Buffy approached the thing wrapped up in the paper. She picked up the package and opened it. In it, she found a really expensive diamond necklace, amazingly unharmed from the throw. The paper it was wrapped in had writing on it. It said:  
  
Dear wonderful Buffy,  
  
Here is a beautiful necklace for a beautiful woman. I need you, and this is my way of showing it.  
  
Love,  
  
?  
  
"This is getting really creepy," Buffy said staring at the beautiful necklace from a twisted stranger.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to find out who this creep is and I'm going to make him get out of town!" Spike said looking angry yet worried.  
  
"Why don't we contact the Scoobies and they can do some research about where the necklace came from, but I'm looking around first." Buffy said, then she went out of the door.  
  
It was only a 10-minute walk from her house to the main shopping district. She immediately saw that the jewellery store had been robed. She went inside, and saw the dead body on the floor. He looked like he was drained like a vampire would do this, but there was no bite marks. "This must some new monster." Buffy thought, then she saw one of the cases broken into. She saw that something was missing, that cost $999. She realised that it was her necklace, and put it back in the case. She ran to the magic box, which was only a very short walk from the jewellery store. Someone was watching her.  
  
Ben looked a bit disappointed. "That was hers to keep, and yet she gave it back. I must find something she'd like. But what?"  
  
And he wandered in the direction Buffy was heading.  
  
"I'd really like to know how the attacker has done this, because this can't be a vamp attack and who he is." Buffy said  
  
"And you're sure this is linked." Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah, how can it not? I mean a local jewellery gets robbed by a monster at similar time as I got my necklace." Buffy said  
  
"Can you guys research monsters that take more than blood?"  
  
Everyone agreed; even Dawn and Draco were researching.  
  
In a few hours, no one had found anything. So they called it a day and Dawn, Buffy and Draco went home. When they'd arrived, Hedwig was flying around outside, and dropped its message. It read:  
  
Dear Dawn,  
  
I really want to come over and I can make next Monday. How's Draco, still annoying? Got to go, Sirius is helping me with my homework.  
  
Harry  
  
"Great!" Dawn exclaimed and immediately wrote a reply saying how she couldn't wait and how Hedwig may be delayed because she'd be taking a letter to Ron as well asking to connect them for the day on the floo system and stuff.  
  
The days leading up to Harry's arrive were quite eventful. Buffy got many more messages with gifts like chocolate, rings even underwear. Also Dawn was pestered by Draco, but did finish all her homework. And they still couldn't work out who this 'mystery man' was.  
  
Soon, it was time for Harry's arrival. They had been connected to the floo system for the day, and Harry had managed to obtain some floo powder. It was all set. Buffy had found some stuff that Harry could sleep on the sofa with. They were waiting at around the time Harry would arrive. Suddenly, Harry rolled out of the chimney.  
  
"Hi!" Dawn said rushing over to help Harry up as Draco seethed with jealousy and just glared. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, a bit of a rough landing though." Harry replied, hugging Dawn, getting her covered in soot. Then he looked at Draco and returned the glare. "So how has things been with Him around?"  
  
"Fine, except the night he tried to get into my bed." Dawn replied giggling as Draco turned redder than a tomato. "Oh, Harry you're staying on the sofa but if Draco continues to bug me, you'll stay in the guest bedroom." While all this was going on Buffy and Spike were in the kitchen sorting out drinks for everyone.  
  
"I hope Draco and Harry get a long a bit better 'coz I'll have to smash their heads together if they continue like that!" Spike exclaimed, "No matter the pain."  
  
"Oh, don't worry I'm sure Dawn will sort them out soon enough." Buffy said with a smile as she poured out the cola in to some glasses.  
  
Outside, Ben was lurking in the bushes outside Buffy's house getting ready to throw another gift through the open kitchen window. "I hope she likes this one," Ben thought as he wrapped a pair of pure gold diamond earrings into the note he had wrote minuets before. He threw the gift and sprinted back into an alleyway in less than a second.  
  
A small, untidily wrapped gift hit Spike right on the head.  
  
"Ow! That Bloody hurt." He picked up the ball of paper and unwrapped it, in it he found a pair of gold, diamond earrings and a short note. It read: Dear Buffy,  
  
This gift is to represent the pureness of your heart. Oh how I can keep it safe and look after you for eternity, only if you would be mine. Please say yes.  
  
Love  
  
?  
  
"Oh, not this guy again!" Spike exclaimed before handing the note to Buffy.  
  
"We really need to get to the bottom of this, fast" Buffy said before putting the note and the earrings on the island and bringing the drinks in.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said smiling before sipping his drink "What's this all about anyway?"  
  
"This 'thing' has a thing for Buffy and keeps giving her gifts, which are quite expensive." Dawn explained.  
  
"Whoa!" Harry said "That's weird. Why do you say 'thing' though?"  
  
"We think it's some form of monster, because at the same time as Buffy got this diamond necklace, local jewellery store was robbed, and the owner killed. He was very pale like he was killed by a vamp, but no bite marks." Dawn explained  
  
They then sat down and chatted a bit about Harry's holiday, and what else Dawn had been up to. 


	4. Dress distress

Dress Distress  
  
In a dark street, there was a house. It had been deserted for years. It still looked deserted, but someone was living there. Ben looked out on the street, daydreaming of Buffy. He thought about how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He then saw something out of the corner of his eye. He saw Buffy wandering along the street. He quickly ran out of the house, then, as quietly as a mouse, followed her.  
  
Buffy felt like she was being watched.  
  
"Hello, anyone there?" Buffy asked. She continued walking, but still felt like she was being followed. "Maybe it's that guy again" Buffy thought, and looked behind her. Nothing. She went on.  
  
Ben felt like revealing himself to Buffy at that moment, but resisted. "I have to decide when to reveal myself to Buffy at some point, but when would be a good time?" Ben thought.  
  
"Tomorrow night! That will be the time." And with that, wandered back to his house to plan what was to happen and find something to eat.  
  
Buffy was releasing her frustrations on not being able to find this monster, whatever it is, on the local vamps. They were falling to dust like rain. She then wondered back home to fix dinner for 4 people, feeling calm.  
  
"I'm home!" Buffy called as she went in the door. Then noticed a package lying on the doorstep. She unwrapped the package, to find the most beautiful black dress. It had thin straps and was made of silk. There was a note inside the package, which read: Dear Buffy,  
  
I saw this dress and thought of you. You suit this dress and I want you to wear this when you meet me at 12:00 AM tomorrow to find out who I am. I'll be at Weatherly Park. Come alone  
  
Love,  
  
?  
  
"Dawn! Harry! Draco! Where are you?" Buffy called. They rushed down the stairs and saw the dress.  
  
"Is this from the same guy as the rest of the stuff?" Draco asked, curiously.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy confirmed "And he wants to meet me at Weatherly Park at 12 midnight tomorrow, wearing this dress."  
  
"OK." Dawn said, surprised. "I thought it would not come to this. What will you do?"  
  
"I'll tell the Scoobies in the morning. I'd better get you some dinner. Pizza sound good?" Buffy said.  
  
In an hour, there were pizza boxes on the floor. The 4 people were sitting on the couch, contented with the meal.  
  
"That was good!" Harry said.  
  
"I'd second that!" Dawn said, smiling.  
  
"This isn't happening every night!" Buffy exclaimed "And I think it's time you went to bed."  
  
The 3 teens reluctantly went up, except Harry, who made himself comfortable on the couch. Buffy however, was pacing around her room, thinking about what to do about this 'thing' that seemingly loved her.  
  
"I could meet him, I mean, I'm the Slayer and have defeated many monsters. As long as I take some stakes and a crossbow, I'll be fine." Buffy thought then went to bed.  
  
Ben was planning on how to woo Buffy.  
  
"I could rob some more jewellery stores and find her some jewels to go with the dress. Or just try to be romantic. Or kidnap her. I like the jewels with kidnap." Ben thought then went off to feed and find the jewellery that he wanted to give her.  
  
"Buffy, why'd you call us for a meeting this early?" Xander asked, tiredly. It was 7 AM and the Scoobies were having a meeting.  
  
"Because, I got this and this." Buffy explained, showing the note and dress.  
  
"That is one beautiful dress. Can I have it?" Anya asked  
  
"No, cos' I need to wear it at the meeting with this 'thing'." Buffy replied.  
  
"I can see why he got it for you." Spike said, smiling.  
  
"Look, I'm gonna go to see this monster thing, but taking some supplies with me." Buffy said.  
  
"No, you are not! This is dangerous Buffy." Spike said.  
  
"But, Spike, my middle name pretty much danger!" Buffy said.  
  
"Look, I'm going."  
  
With that the meeting was abandoned, and most people went back to bed.  
  
Ben was looking at the stolen stuff. There was a tiara, a cross pendant and a ring, all of which were diamonds. There was also a body on the ground, which Ben fed off.  
  
"Ah, she's putty in my hands now!" Ben thought. Then started to plan how to get her.  
  
Night soon fell and 12 was fast approaching. All of the Scoobies were looking after Dawn, Draco and Harry.  
  
"I wish you'd reconsider. Oh by the way, you do look gorgeous in that dress." Spike said.  
  
"No, I have to do this." Buffy said, then lightly kissed Spike on the lips.  
  
"Good bye, then." Buffy walked out of the front door. She walked quickly to her destination. She walked through the tall gate, then suddenly knocked out.  
  
"Sorry Buffy, I had to do that." Ben whispered, then took the Slayer's body and carried it back to his home. 


	5. Relationships of a different kind

Relationships of a different kind  
  
Buffy woke up half an hour later, confused.  
  
"I thought you were dead for a second." A voice said. Buffy sat up and saw she was wearing a ring, a cross pendant and a tiara. She then saw whom the voice belonged to.  
  
"Ben, I thought you were…" Buffy trailed off.  
  
"Dead?" Ben finished.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said.  
  
"I was resurrected by these people. And now I'm my own god, not connected to Glory or anything else." Ben explained.  
  
"So, why am I here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I love you, and want you to be mine. I want to rule earth with you." Ben said.  
  
"Look, Ben, I have a boyfriend that I love, and I don't want to give him up." Buffy said, then tried to get out, but was blocked.  
  
"No, you're not getting out of here until you love me!" Ben said, but was chucked out of the way by Buffy. She ran out, taking off the jewels.  
  
"Buffy!" Ben called, and rushed in front of her.  
  
"Boy can't you take rejection." Buffy said, then jumped over Ben, then went into a dark alley way, and ran as fast as she could, but Ben was easily gaining on her.  
  
"What to do, what to do!" Buffy thought. She ran to her home, which was just another couple of metres away, but Ben caught her.  
  
"Cat and mouse. I like it." Ben said, but started going up in the air, letting go of Buffy, who landed like a cat. Buffy ran to Spike, and quickly kissed him. Ben noticed that, and try to harm him, but was flung away.  
  
Willows 'magic' black eyes went back to normal after she'd dealt with Ben.  
  
"That was easy!" Willow said, before collapsing.  
  
Ben realised what he had to do. "I have dispose of that vampire. With him out of the way, Buffy and me can love each other." Ben thought "But not yet."  
  
The rest of the holiday went quickly. Harry went back to his Godfather's, and Buffy got no more letters from Ben. It was time to get supplies for Hogwarts. They got an owl saying what they needed to get for Dawn and Draco. They had to prepare for lessons. On the day they had to go, they were sent a portkey. Draco and Dawn got dressed and used the portkey to get to Diagon alley. They arrived at the leaky caldron, where they were to stay the night to make it easier, being in America and all. They dropped their bags off into their rooms, which were next to each other, and then they got some money. Dawn had hers already, but Draco had to get his. They went to Gringotts to get Draco's money, and then they went to get their things.  
  
After a few hours, they had visited all the shops. They were sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream parlour, eating some lovely sundaes. Dawn's was chocolate ice cream with a gorgeous butterscotch sauce and Draco's was a vanilla ice cream with nuts and a strawberry sauce. Suddenly, Dawn saw something at the corner of her eye. Then some person was calling her name.  
  
"Dawn!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry!" Dawn then said and gave him a hug, then a kiss, with Draco looking enviously. Dawn then saw her two other good friends, Ron and Hermione. She hugged them both, then sat down. They looked nastily at Draco, then sat down at the three empty seats that Dawn had brought over.  
  
"How was your holidays?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Cool! Went to Spain for my holidays, I was able to rewrite my toll rebellions of Europe. The wizard history is really interesting there."  
  
"What about you Ron?"  
  
"Well, Fred and George's business is going really well and I was able to visit them in America where I went to New York which was fantastic. I got to learn about muggles and stuff there to!"  
  
"What did you do, Dawn?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I was hanging with my muggle friends and Harry came over, to Draco's much dislike." She smiled "also there is a mad stalker god who wants Buffy to rule the world with him."  
  
"Wow!" Ron said, "Makes my holiday seem boring."  
  
"Mine too." Hermione said.  
  
"I'd better pay for theses. Draco got me this ring, so it's paying him back." Dawn said. As she got up, she noticed that Ron and Hermione holding hands under the table. She paid for the sundaes, then went back to the table.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Dawn asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Nothing!" they replied in unison. Ron's ears glowed red.  
  
"I saw you holding hands under the table." Dawn said.  
  
"Ok, we've started dating." Hermione explained then gave Ron a peck on the cheek. He then kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Ah!" Harry, Draco and Dawn said. Draco felt left out.  
  
"We've all got rooms in the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said, holding Dawns hand under the table. She then felt her butt being pinched. She saw Draco trying unsuccessfully to look innocent. The young people then walked to the Leaky Cauldron, to drop their purchases off at the rooms. Harry and Dawn were chatting and making out in Dawn's room. Draco was listening with envy at the couple. "I want her to be with me, but I don't want to hurt her." Draco sadly thought "My antics last year were really bad, and she'd hate me if I did that again. But how can I get her attention?" He went down for dinner. 


	6. Draco's up to his old tricks

Draco's up to his old tricks  
  
By the time he had arrived for dinner, the couples were already at the table. All were wrapped up in conversation with each other, and were talking about everything from music to school.  
  
"Hello Draco, you packed yet?" Dawn said with a friendly smile.  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The conversations lasted hours, until 10, when everyone was feeling tired. Dawn kissed Harry goodnight, then walked upstairs to her room, to find Draco lying on her bed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!" Dawn screamed  
  
"Look, I love you and am not living here until you love me." Draco said.  
  
"Ok." Dawn said, then walked out. Draco followed like a puppy.  
  
"Dawn! Wait! We could work out!" Draco said  
  
"We wouldn't." Dawn said, then turned back, ran passed Draco, then went into her room, and slammed the door. She found Harry standing there.  
  
"I heard a commotion and wondered what was happening. Are you ok?" Harry said. He was standing in a striped pair of pyjamas.  
  
"It's just Draco trying to sleep with me again." Dawn calmly said. Dawn herself was wearing a pair of pyjamas that were pink.  
  
"That sick bastard!" Harry said. Dawn then kissed Harry, and they made out on her bed. He then went out of the room, to his room. She got into her bed but kept waking up after having dreams about Draco kissing her and doing so much more; that scared her.  
  
It was 7 AM when Dawn woke up, fairly tired from lack of sleep. She got out of bed, washed, brushed hair and got dressed. She walked downstairs, where Draco was the only occupant of the table. She sat at the seat furthest away from him, but he moved to the seat next to her. She tried to move again, but Draco held her arm in a tight grip.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Dawn squealed.  
  
"Just trying to get closer to you, my dear." Draco answered, in a slightly twisted way. Dawn managed to break free and move before everyone else got there.  
  
"Morning!" Hermione cheerfully smiled as she sat down with Ron following suit. Harry came down after them and sat down next to Dawn, kissing her lightly.  
  
"How are you after last night?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"Just about OK, couldn't sleep after having many nightmares about Him." Dawn replied, her eyes flicking over towards Draco.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll deal with Him." Harry reassuringly said.  
  
"No, I need to deal with Him, it's me he wants." Dawn said.  
  
When Breakfast was served, talked turned to their upcoming year at Hogwarts. Last year they had helped defeat Voldermont so they didn't have their O.W.L.'s but got their qualifications through the class work they had done. All had got top level, even Dawn who had only been there a year. Now they were starting to think about the N.E.W.T.'s which they did in their final year at Hogwarts.  
  
"So, are looking forward to going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked everyone.  
  
"Yeah!" Dawn said.  
  
"Second that!" Draco said.  
  
"Third it!" Ron said.  
  
"Me too!" Hermione said.  
  
They got into the cabs laid on for them. Unluckily for Dawn, she had to share with Draco, and no Harry.  
  
"This is nice." Draco said with a sly smile.  
  
"You have permanently scarred me, Draco!" Dawn exclaimed, turning away from Draco. Draco slid his hand up her back, and tried to take off her bra, but she quickly turned around and slapped him.  
  
"The school rules don't say I can't slap you, just not use magic." Dawn said, with a triumphant smile. Draco then started to shove Dawn to one side of the cab, and tried to kiss her. She shoved him back. It was then time to get out. Dawn legged it to Harry.  
  
"He was a pain! He tried to undo my bra and kiss me!" Dawn said. She then kissed Harry, with Draco looking on with jealously. 


	7. It's breakdown time on the Hogwart's Exp...

It's breakdown time on the Hogwarts Express  
  
The couple walked casually into the wall and platform 9 and 3/4. They quickly found a carriage where they could sit. The other couple walked in.  
  
"Let's hope Draco don't sit here." Dawn said. But sure enough, Draco walked in and sat by Dawn, who was on the outside.  
  
"Look, we only put up with you in the summer because we have to, but now we don't! So find somewhere else to sit!" Dawn said, as the things that had happened in the cab had made her annoyed. So he left, but tugged Dawns arm so hard that she fell out of her seat and onto the floor. She got up, and tried to sit down, but he kept trying to pull her with him.  
  
"A little help please!" Dawn said, then Harry pulled her back into her seat. Draco then found a seat a little bit away from the rest of the gang.  
  
"Look didn't Dawn tell you to get out!" Harry said, eyes flaming with anger.  
  
"Yeah, so why are you still here?" Dawn said, pushing Draco out, "Don't you want to hang out with Crabbe and Goyle? Oh wait they've rejected you." Dawn said spitefully as she slammed the compartment door shut.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you were that angry about what he did." Harry said, a little shocked.  
  
"Well, you'd be if he tried that on you." Dawn snapped.  
  
"Woah, scary thought." Ron said.  
  
"Look he'll hopefully become a bit better after a while." Hermione tried to reassure Dawn.  
  
"But a while could be a long time." She finally broke down, the strain of Draco's interest seeping though her in a flood of tears. Harry put an arm around her and let her sob on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll deal with him, we always do." Harry said as Dawn lifted up her head to wipe away her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me, I suppose having him around all summer has had a really negative affect on me." Dawn said apologetically.  
  
"No need to apologise, I would have done exactly the same thing, in that situation." Hermione said with a thoughtful smile.  
  
After an hour the train was slowing to a stop at their destination. It was raining heavily so all were feeling sorry for the first years that had to cross in small boats.  
  
"Alrigh'?" a loud booming voice said above the babble of the crowd.  
  
"Yeah!" The entire small group said. The tall man whose voice it belonged to was Hagrid, the gamekeeper.  
  
They wondered down to the carriages that would be taking them to Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dawn got one carriage. Draco tried to get in, but they shoved him out.  
  
After a few minutes, Hogwarts was in site. The grand building that housed the school looked magnificent.  
  
"It's good to be back!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"I agree!" Harry said. Everyone else nodded. The carriages slowed to a halt, and everybody got out. Dawn stayed with Harry, a tiny bit worried about Draco's mood at that minute. Draco was creeping up behind her, and a cold feeling zapping though her spine told her that. She spun around to see Draco smiling slyly. He tried to grab Dawn's arm, but she got it away from him, and ran to Harry. 


	8. Hell God? What?

Hell God? What?  
  
In Sunnydale, Ben was wondering along to Buffy's home, with a gift for her, which was a sliver ring with a sapphire on it. Also plans to take Spike from her. "What to do with him? Could I slice his arms till they flow with blood or sow his hands and feet together? Or scare him with things I'll do with Buffy? Decisions, decisions." He thought as he got to her home. But when he got there, the house was empty. He picked the lock, and went inside. He walked towards the main living area, and found a letter. It had things about 'Hogwarts' and 'teaching'. He realised that she and the rest of her friends had gone to this place. He had to get there.  
  
"Bring unto me the power of travel, to this place I wish to wonder, in it treasures that I find!" Ben said, then a mystic energy flow surrounded him, and then he disappeared, the letter floating to the ground.  
  
Dawn was relived to see the Scooby gang had arrived, as she didn't want to deal with Draco alone. "What has brought this on, though?" Dawn thought, as she took her place between Harry and Ron. Draco was still staring at her, with fascination. She gave him a nasty look, and he replied with a wink. Draco started to notice the horrible looks he was given by the Slytherins.  
  
"Man, everyone hates me!" he thought sadly.  
  
Dawn was talking to Harry when she noticed Buffy approach Dumbledore and they left the hall. Dawn wondered why but sort of had an inkling of what it may be. Anyway the sorting was about to start.  
  
Buffy had approached Dumbledore to warn him about Ben, the now Hell God who could bring about the end of the World as we know it, "again," Buffy thought as she walked with Dumbledore to his office. He gave the password, which was "pumpkin pasty" and they walked up the stairs into his circular office.  
  
"Now Buffy, what is this urgent matter you wish to bring to my attention?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, over the Summer I've been stalked by a Hell God named Ben, who wants to create Hell on Earth, ruling it with me." Buffy took a deep breath.  
  
"Well this is serious. I'll tell the members of staff about it, so they can prepare. Was he, by the way, the human of Glory?" Dumbledore said, looking worried.  
  
"Yeah, that's how he knew me. He was killed by Giles but somehow was resurrected. I wouldn't be surprised if Glory's followers did it, so they could have a less of a wimp, Hell God." Buffy explained. The two influential figures walked back to the hall where the sorting had finished and everyone was talking and welcoming the new recruits.  
  
Dumbledore walked to the staff table and started to address the hall, "Welcome to a New Year at Hogwarts, there are several announcements I need to make before the delicious feast. Firstly, I have been informed that a Hell God may attack the school. We are going to be on alert, but normal lessons will still be happening. Secondly, as normal, the forbidden forest is not to be entered and no magic is allowed in the corridor, also only third years and above can go to Hogsmead. I have 3 words to say: enjoy your meal!"  
  
Everyone dug into the plates that had been filled with food. Dawn was feeling very full and contented after eating. As she left her table smiling, she bumped into Draco. He had a sad look on his face.  
  
"What's up?" Dawn said, with only a little concern.  
  
"No one likes me!" He said, with a tear falling down his cheek.  
  
"Now you know what Harry felt like when you were in the Slytherin house." Dawn explained.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry that I've been upsetting you, but I'm so jealous of Harry. He's got a stable household, money and a really beautiful and intelligent girlfriend." Draco said. Dawn blushed slightly.  
  
"We'll be your family now, Draco." Dawn said, and gave him a hug. She left to find Harry. Draco smiled to himself, then went to find the Gryffindor dorms. 


	9. Message in a bottle

Message in a bottle  
  
Ben wondered the grounds of Hogwarts, invisible, so he would not be found out. He started to scale the building and found Buffy and Spike's room.  
  
"She look gorgeous." Ben thought to himself, as he watched Buffy get ready for bed. She was wearing a black bra and thong set. It gave him goose bumps up his skin watching her. Then Spike entered. They started kissing. A pang of jealousy ran though him as he watched the couple.  
  
"I must get rid of him. Kidnap will be the option then she'll have to come rescue him. She'll have to date me to get him back. At the same time hell will be unleashed onto earth, then she'll be my queen!" He thought, then jumped down from Hogwarts, then he ran to the Forbidden Forest, where he decided to live.  
  
"I'll have her and hell." Ben thought while running.  
  
Buffy was chatting to Spike.  
  
"Do you think Dawn is ok, because she looked a bit worried in the hall?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm sure she is." Spike said, then he kissed Buffy's neck and snapping the bra straps. She then kissed him passionately. Then they fell on the bed, still kissing. He then stroked her exposed back. They climbed into the bedclothes, and made out.  
  
Dawn was in the common room, thinking about whether she could trust Draco again.  
  
"He seemed sincere, but he sang a similar song last year and broke his word. I don't know" Dawn thought. She sensed someone behind her. Luckily, it was Harry.  
  
"What's up Dawn?" Harry said.  
  
"It's Draco, he's trying to turn a new leaf again, but I'm not sure whether he's lying like last time or not." Dawn explained.  
  
"Don't believe him. It's that simple." Harry said.  
  
"I think you're right." Dawn said, then went into the girls' dorm, got into her pyjamas, brushed her teeth and hair, then went to bed. She slept soundly. Someone else though wasn't.  
  
Draco was tossing and turning in his sleep. His face twisted in terror as he dreamt. He was dreaming of a man whom didn't seem like he was. The man was a God. The God walked up to the shivering form of Draco and picked him up, just like he was a rag doll and sucked his brains and blood out, before he died the God shouted "Buffy! This will come of your refusal to be with me, only this will happen to the ones you love!" then Draco woke up, sweating. He looked at his watch, 4:30 it read. He needed to tell Buffy or… wait Dawn, so he wrote his dream down on a spare piece of parchment, with the nearest ink and quill that he could find. After that he slept soundly.  
  
Ben sat underneath a willowy tree, thinking. He had just sent a boy who knew Buffy some how a terrifying message through a dream. He wondered if that was right, the God side soon kicked in and he forgot about it, instead looking for his next meal in the darkness that seemed to him like midday.  
  
The next Morning Dawn went to Breakfast like normal but had something at the back of her mind that was niggling her all the time. Something had happened to someone but she couldn't put her finger on it. Before she had anymore time to think, Draco came up to her, looking worried.  
  
"What do you want?" Dawn said, fed up of Draco's games.  
  
"Look, last night, I had a dream. It was a message for Buffy, by a God. It said "Buffy! This will come of your refusal to be with me, only this will happen to the ones you love!" before sucking my brain and blood, killing me. That's when I woke up." Draco still looked haunted from the dream as he spoke. Dawn, whisked him to Buffy in the hall, and he repeated what the dream was again, not liking the worried looks Buffy and Dawn possessed. Then he was taken to Dumbledore and he too looked incredibly concerned as Draco spoke of his horrifying message. Dumbledore went away for a while as Draco and Dawn went to eat with everyone else.  
  
"You guys!" Buffy called quietly to the Scoobies.  
  
"What?" Xander asked.  
  
"Draco had a dream that might be a prophecy." Buffy answered.  
  
"What was it about?" Willow inquired.  
  
"It was about Ben saying how he'd kill all of you guys if I don't date him." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh dear." Anya said.  
  
"What!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Some demons and gods can send messages in dreams, and that means they are in the area. I did it myself a few times to freak out males. It's fun!" Anya explained  
  
"Great, so he followed. Willow, Tara, can you find out spells that can protect us from Ben or allow us to weaken him." Buffy ordered.  
  
"We can't yet. Lessons?" Tara said.  
  
"Oh yeah! Go to go, need to find out something to do in the lesson. Got 6th years, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Spike, can you help me, as you do teach with me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Alright luv." Spike said, pecking Buffy on the cheek, and then they left. 


	10. Oh My God

Oh My God!  
  
They madly rushed to their DADA lesson and just made it in time, for Draco and Dawn didn't eat at the same time everyone else for their chat with Buffy, then Dumbledore. But fortunately for them the couple was not present so they were in no trouble. The rest of the class was taking advantage of there being no teacher by almost, it seemed, wrecking the room. Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting on top of their desks and chatting about stuff. Dawn and Draco joined them.  
  
"Hi, where have you two been?" Harry asked, more concerned about Dawn than Draco.  
  
"Just been speaking to Dumbledore about Draco's dream. It was a message about that Hell God I was talking about earlier." Dawn explained.  
  
"Oh, what did the contain?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"Well, this Hell God was in the Hogwarts grounds and I was sitting, frightened watching him. He then picked me up and said "Buffy! This will come of your refusal to be with me, only this will happen to the ones you love!" before drinking my blood and eating my brain, killing me, that's when I woke up." Draco shivered as he explained what he dreamt.  
  
"Oh! I know what this dream is! It's a message from the Hell God, Ben didn't you say Dawn? Well he is giving Buffy a warning about what could happen to you, Dawn. He was just using you as a messenger boy." Hermione explained.  
  
"Right, so I'm just a messenger then." Draco looked a little horrified that the message was for Buffy and could effect Dawn, Harry too looked worried.  
  
Before they could discuss the topic any further, Buffy and Spike had arrived.  
  
"Sorry about out late arrival," Buffy apologised, "we had some urgent business to attended to."  
  
"Right, today's lesson is going to be about Gods and the power they possess." Spike explained, "Does anyone know any famous Gods?" Hermione's hand shot up in the air immediately.  
  
"Alright, Hermione,"  
  
"Well, a lot of religions believe in 'God', and the Hindus have many gods. Of course there are the Hell gods." Hermione said.  
  
"Great, 5 points to Gryffindor." Spike said.  
  
"Now, as some of you know, me and Spike have fought a God before called Glory. She wanted to get back home, because she had been stuffed in a human body, a man named Ben. She had to get the key, which was Dawn, and do a ritual, bloodletting, i.e. draining Dawn of her blood to open the portal, which would of also unleashed hell on earth. We defeated her by me jumping into the portal, because Dawn and me have the same blood and all of the keys blood would have been needed to close the portal. Giles, my watcher at the time, killed the human form of Glory, by suffocation, at a similar time as my leap. This is a very complex subject as there are so many types of God. We will look at a few. This will also prepare you if the hell god, who is Ben, glory's ex-human, should come, as you'll know how to deal with it, at least defending yourself." Buffy explained.  
  
Everyone stared at Dawn after that and she shifted uncomfortably under everyone's stares.  
  
"Firstly we'll discuss the religious Gods…"  
  
When the lesson was over Harry, Dawn, Hermione and Ron went to the common room to do homework. Dawn though couldn't concentrate on her History Magic report for Buffy telling the class about that night two years back gave her bad memories, she was also scared that Buffy would have to die again. A few tears dropped on to the parchment that she was using. Harry noticed and went to sit with her.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked with sympathetic smile.  
  
"Oh, it's just remembering the summer of Buffy's death and wondering if is going to happen all over again with Ben." Dawn wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, you're sister is the slayer and she will be victorious against Ben, she always will be." Harry comforted Dawn and soon she was working vigorously on the History of Magic report.  
  
Ben watched the two teenagers interact from the open window. He wondered… if he could take Dawn and the boy and kidnap them, take them to a disused house and ask for Buffy's love as the price for getting them. "Hmmm… seems good," Ben thought to himself as he leapt down from the window and dashed across the grounds. 


	11. Draco the zombie

Draco the zombie  
  
It was time for dinner, so Harry, Dawn, Ron and Hermione went to the Hall. Dawn was eating some roast lamb and potatoes, when Draco sat next to her.  
  
"What do you want?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Look, I want to help you, with that Ben, cos' I love you." Draco replied.  
  
"You do not!" Harry said, "You wouldn't have tried all those horrible stunts last year and this year."  
  
"I do, and she knows that, don't you?" Draco said.  
  
"Harry's right. How can I trust you again, with all the tricks you've been playing? I'd be your friend, but nothing more." Dawn said, then left. Draco followed.  
  
"Can you please leave me alone, Draco, I need to think." Dawn said. But Draco kept following.  
  
"Draco!" Dawn crossly said, but he took her arm firmly.  
  
"I love you!" Draco said, "And I'm not letting you go." But Dawn kicked out and ran to the common room.  
  
"Damn!" Ben thought, in the shadows of the forest, as his plan hadn't worked. "She's too strong for the average male. Well, the Slayer is her sister. Maybe I need to take matters in my own hands."  
  
Draco felt like he was in a cell in his mind. He had no control on what he was doing, he hurt when he saw what Ben was making him do and just wanted to be free and to stop himself doing those awful things. Suddenly, the walls of his 'cell' were broken and he was under his own control again. He ran off to tell Dawn what had happened.  
  
Dawn ran in to the common room and found Draco still following but something was different, like he was more powerful of something, it was in his eyes.  
  
"Look I want to apologise for what Ben made me do back there," Draco said very sincerely.  
  
"What? Ben was making you do those things!" Dawn was in shock, she thought she was safe. "We need to tell Buffy!"  
  
"Look I also heard him say as he released me that he would be getting you himself, so we need the Scoobies helping us to deal." Draco explained to a worried Dawn. The two students walked to the staff room to see Buffy and the Scoobies praying it was not too late.  
  
The Scoobies were chatting about lessons.  
  
"I hope I didn't embarrass Dawn today, I mean people would of found out anyway. It was only information." Buffy said.  
  
"She'll be fine." Spike said. "She's just like you, strong."  
  
Suddenly, Draco and Dawn ran into the staff room.  
  
"What's up." Buffy said.  
  
"Ben took control of Draco, and he's now after me!" Dawn exclaimed, in tears.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll protect you." Spike said. Harry then appeared.  
  
"What's going on? I heard a commotion, and wondered what was happening." Harry said.  
  
"I was taken over by Ben and he wants to get Dawn." Draco explained.  
  
"Oh, I can't let Ben do this to you Dawn, I'll die before he gets you!" Harry said going over to Dawn protectively.  
  
"Look, we'll deal, we always do." Buffy said, more calmly then she felt. After that Willow and Tara went off and looked up spells to protect Dawn and the rest of the Scooby Gangs minds as well as Harry and Draco's. The rest prepared for lessons or just made out. The three students walked back to their common room to reflect and to decide on what to do.  
  
Ben was listening to Buffy and her group's conversation.  
  
"They're onto me, so I'd better act fast." Ben thought.  
  
"Beautiful Buffy will be mine after this, then I can get back to Sunnydale with Buffy and open the Hellmouth." And he slipped into the building.  
  
Dawn was looking at a book, for a piece of potions homework that Anya had set, 'Find out about animal-changing potions. 500 words'. Dawn found very easy. Suddenly, she heard the portrait of the Fat Lady swing open. Dawn turned around, and saw no one. There was no one else in the common room as everyone was outside, except her as she didn't feel up to it.  
  
"Hello?" Dawn called out, but no one answered. She then felt someone creep behind her. Then arms grabbed her and dragged her.  
  
"Help!" Dawn called, but was floating in the air. Then she heard ''Stupefy" then fell asleep. "She looks so sweet asleep. Maybe I'll spare her, and Buffy and me can look after her." Ben mused as he took the sleeping Dawn to the Shrieking Shack, via the Whomping Willow. 


	12. Kidnap is the Key

Kidnap is the Key  
  
Around half an hour later, Dawn woke up.  
  
"What is going on here?" Dawn called to no one in particular.  
  
"You're my hostage." A voice said. It was Ben. Dawn tried to get up, but was bound to a chair, legs and arms in shackles. Dawn saw Ben releasing an owl from the window of this room she was in.  
  
"Look. When Buffy gets here, she'll get you back!" Dawn said.  
  
"Exactly, then I can 'persuade' her to love me." Ben said, gleefully.  
  
Dawn then remembered something about her key powers. Started concentrating hard, and the shackles were removed and she unbounded herself from the chair. Ben noticed this and lunged at her.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Ben said.  
  
Harry was just arriving into the common room when he didn't see Dawn. He noticed that she had been doing homework, and hadn't finished the sentence.  
  
"Dawn!" Harry called. But no answer. He ran to tell Buffy.  
  
Buffy was in the Staffroom, when an owl flew in and dropped a letter. It read:  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
I hate that it's come to this, but I've kidnapped Dawn, and you'll have to come to the Shrieking Shack to get her back. Alone.  
  
Love  
  
Ben  
  
xxx  
  
"Oh my God! The sick-o!" Buffy shouted.  
  
"What's up." Spike said.  
  
"Ben's kidnapped Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed in tears.  
  
"We need to get her back." Spike said.  
  
"I'LL need to get her back, it say's I got to come alone." Buffy said, sobbing. Harry ran in the room.  
  
"Dawns not here!" He said.  
  
"We know. She's been kidnapped by Ben!" Spike said.  
  
"Oh no! I need to get her!" Harry said.  
  
"You can't. The note I have to come alone. Anyway, it's far too dangerous for you. I don't want both you and Dawn killed." Buffy explained.  
  
"I just wish I could do something." Harry said.  
  
"Go back into the common room, that's the thing you can do." Buffy said, and Harry turned around.  
  
"Harry, where is the Shrieking Shack?" Buffy asked.  
  
"In the town of Hogsmead, not far from here, but there is a secret passage if you press the knot on the Whomping Willow." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said, and then left in a hurry. Buffy sprinted across the grounds, until she got to the Whomping Willow.  
  
"This is going to be tricky!" Buffy thought looking at the tree.  
  
Dawn was being tied up tightly with a curse.  
  
"Even the Key's magic can't work on this curse. Though, just to make sure, Stupefy." Ben said. And Dawn once more went to sleep. Ben put her on the bed in the room, and he waited for Buffy.  
  
Buffy was lobbing a stake at the tree to open the passage. It worked, and the tree froze, then a passage was revealed. Buffy jumped down into the passage, and using her slayer powers, ran as fast as she could. It took five minutes to get there. She saw the rooms and wondered which one, but then Ben went out of the room, and towards Buffy.  
  
"I'm so glad you came!" Ben said.  
  
"I want my sister back!" Buffy shouted.  
  
"I know you do, so I'll make a deal." Ben said, trying to be mysterious.  
  
"What kind?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You date me and your sister goes free." Ben calmly said.  
  
"Haven't I said that I've got a boyfriend." Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, but I can get rid of him." Ben said, trying to flirt with Buffy.  
  
"There is also the factor that I don't love you!" Buffy said.  
  
Buffy had had enough. So she knocks Ben down, grabs Dawn and makes for the exit. But Ben blocked her way.  
  
"You can't escape. I'll look after you." Ben twisted smile crossed his face.  
  
"Well I suppose you have forgotten that Dawn is the key and no curse can work against her, she can fight them," Buffy said, hoping it was true.  
  
"I'm sorry Slayer but that simply ain't true because the curse I put on her can't be broken by anything other than a God's will," Ben smiled even wider making him look even more insane.  
  
"Why," Buffy thought "do I have to fight clinically insane people all the time?"  
  
"Let's see then," Buffy said before turning to the sleeping form of Dawn, "Dawn, fight the curse on you, really fight it!"  
  
Dawn knew something was up when she couldn't stop Ben, and now she was asleep. Buffy's voice echoed in her telling her to fight it, but she was too tired to bother. Yet something inside her was agreeing with Buffy, soon that side was more dominant and she was actually fighting the curse. Soon she felt like thrashing her arms and led, in attempt to get free.  
  
Buffy was smiling as her baby sister was waving her limbs like there was no tomorrow. Ben, on the other hand, was looking almost defeated and had decided to grab Buffy and take her. Buffy had felt him behind her and ran towards Dawn who was awake. All of a sudden a green light surrounded the chair, blinding Buffy and Ben. Dawn was lifted up, free of her shackles and many voices chanted, "She is the Key, nobody can harm her, she is the saviour". Buffy and Ben were in shock, although Buffy was smiling and Ben looked defeated the both were in shock.  
  
Dawn landed and the light, the voices, everything was gone. Buffy ran to her as Ben ran away, knowing the child was more powerful than she looked.  
  
"I was worried for a minute, I thought you were gone forever," Buffy was crying as she said this.  
  
"Don't worry I'll never go," Dawn promised her blond sister as she gave a hug to her. Harry burst in, with a face full of concern that was relieved as soon as he saw Dawn.  
  
"Dawn! I thought you would be hurt or something!" Harry said as she ran and kissed him. 


	13. Christmas Time, mistletoe and butter bee...

Christmas time, mistletoe and butter beer  
  
The three of them walked back to the castle, in silence. They were wondering what Ben would do next and to whom. Professor Dumbledore broke them from their musings.  
  
"Ah! I see you've been in to the shack and you had another fight, right Buffy?" Dumbledore looked at them for an answer that he already knew.  
  
"Well yeah, Ben had kidnapped Dawn." Buffy said.  
  
"I do not think this is over. Gods can be very persistent. For Ben, this is a minor set back. He will try again, until he gets what he wants, or dies. Be aware of this." Dumbledore advised.  
  
"Thanks!" Buffy said and then went off with the others.  
  
Ben thought about what had just happened.  
  
"So, I'll need more power. Very well. I either kidnap Buffy or Spike. I'll wait though." Ben thought, then went into the forest.  
  
Harry and Dawn were filling Ron and Hermione in about what had happened in the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Wow, I'm surprise neither of you were hurt!" Hermione exclaimed after they told their story.  
  
"What was Ben like?" Ron asked, "was he really scary?"  
  
"No! Just insane!" Dawn explained. After they were done with all the stuff they had to do they all went to bed, quite tired.  
  
Spike and Buffy were talking in bed about what had happened.  
  
"What did he do to you and the Bit?" Spike asked quite concerned.  
  
"He tied Dawn up and cursed her, thank goddess that she has those Key powers or I wouldn't know what would have happened!" Buffy said.  
  
"Dawn could be handy, because she can fight curses from gods, she could be our secret weapon." Spike said.  
  
"I guess." Buffy said. Spike then kissed Buffy, and they began to make out.  
  
It was soon Christmas, and the hall was being decorated in the most amazing fashion. There were trees with real fairies and flying paper chains. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dawn and Draco were staying over the Christmas break, as well as the Scooby gang.  
  
"So you looking forward to the Yuletide Ball?" Dawn asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, as long as I haven't got to dance," Harry replied, grimacing over the one two years ago.  
  
"I'll be happy if you dance with me just once," Dawn said with a smile.  
  
"Ok," Harry said before kissing her softly.  
  
Christmas came quickly and when everyone woke on Christmas morning they were greeted with a thick blanket of snow covering the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Dawn woke up to find a lot of presents at the foot of her bed. She took the first one on the top of the pile; it was from Buffy. She opened it and found a stake and a cute make up set with all the colours she liked. Next she found Spike's, that was a really nice necklace. All the others were from Harry (a wonderful ring), Hermione (a book on useful magic), Ron (a box of every flavour beans) and something all the Scoobies had bought her (an owl).  
  
Dawn rushed down the stairs; and laughed when she saw Ron and Harry. They were wearing knitted jumpers, Ron's Maroon and Harry's green, "made by a relative", she thought.  
  
"I know, my mums always knitting these jumpers!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Harry, thanks for the ring!" Dawn said, and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Here's yours Harry." Dawn handed Harry a small package. Inside it was a 'Broomstick finder'.  
  
"It means you'll always find your broomstick. I ordered it from an issue of the Daily Prophet that Hermione lent me."  
  
"Thanks!" Harry said, and gave Dawn a kiss.  
  
"Thanks for the Muggle sweets, they are nice!" Ron said, hugging Dawn.  
  
"Hermione, this is for you," Dawn gave her a small box. In it there was a mini set of books and potions.  
  
"Wow, thanks!" Hermione gave her a hug.  
  
They all went down to breakfast. It was different because it contained everyone's favourite dishes. Dawn was eating a bowl of lucky charms with a glass of passion fruit juice. Harry was eating a plate of proper cooked breakfast, something he rarely had, with orange juice, Ron was eating wizard's crackle, which was a cereal that crackled in your mouth, with different flavours, with blackcurrant juice and Hermione had a muffin, which was chocolate, with pineapple juice. Draco also had lucky charms, something that he a loved in America, with cola. Everyone was discussing what they got for Christmas and wondering what the Ball would be like. Nearly everyone stayed back because of the Ball, it would be the highlight of the year for everyone; there was a difference from two years ago though, people didn't have to wear such formal clothes. It was more no trainers and t-shirts rather than shirts and ties.  
  
Everyone arrived at the hall, wearing less formal stuff. For the girls it was glittery tops, trousers and skirts, and the boys wore shirts and jeans. Most people ate, drank and were merry. People were dancing to wizard music, but also muggle stuff as well. The decoration of the place was flashing fireflies and fairies, and mirrors, which reflected the light.  
  
Dawn was dancing to the music, her dark top and trousers, both with sequins on, glittering in the light.  
  
"Come on Harry!" Dawn said, when it was a slow number.  
  
Harry reluctantly got up. Dawn put her arms around his neck, chin on his shoulder and Harry put his hands around her waste. They swayed to the music, like most of the other couples do, including Ron and Hermione. But Draco was watching Harry and Dawn in jealousy.  
  
"She should be dancing with me, not him." Draco thought sadly to himself. He drank some more butterbeer. Dawn then sat down with Harry at the table next to Draco's.  
  
"What do you think of dancing now?" Dawn asked Harry.  
  
"Great, when it's with you." Harry replied, and kissed Dawn. Draco watched this, with envy flying up into every nerve. He decided to ask Dawn to dance. So he got up and approached the table.  
  
"Dawn?" Draco asked.  
  
"What Draco?" Dawn said.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" Draco asked.  
  
"No." Dawn said bluntly. 


	14. Slaya Sista

Slaya sista  
  
Meanwhile, the Watchers Council was meeting, to discuss the situation.  
  
"Faith is dead, and a new Slayer is called. But this one is different. She is a witch. So we have got a wizard watcher. Mr Black?" Quentin Travers explained.  
  
"Wasn't he the one who killed all those people with a single curse?" One of the council asked.  
  
"No, it was thought to be him, but it turned out it was Peter Pettigew." Travers answered. "Anyway we have sent her an owl, as appropriate, and set a meeting place where she and her sister will meet Mr. Black."  
  
"What is the new Slayers name by the way?" Another Watcher asked.  
  
"Elizabeth Hesketh."  
  
Dawn with everyone got to bed really late; it was almost dawn when everyone had got to bed. So the next day no one was up sooner than lunchtime, which was leftovers with the crackers they didn't have yesterday. Everyone enjoyed the food and the bangs from the crackers woke everyone up, no matter how sleepy. All the teachers were enjoying themselves except Dumbledore who was not present, instead he was in his office re-reading a letter he had received from the watchers council about the calling of a new Slayer who going to Hogwarts because of Buffy teaching there. Dumbledore needed to talk to Buffy but when? "Now," he thought as he walked out of his office and back to the hall.  
  
Rhiannon was hovering high above the clouds watching the world pass below. She was excited for she was going to Hogwarts with her sister, Elizabeth. The watchers had sent an owl to them telling them they had to leave Beaubaxtons and go to Hogwarts because her sister was called as the next Slayer. She knew all about the world of slaying way before her sister though. It was her who had told Elizabeth about the existence of vampires and monsters.  
  
She was snapped out of reverie by the sight of Hogsmead and the cave they were heading for. She turned a little and made her way to the cave. When she landed perfectly on the floor of the cave, a man in a set of black wizard's robes greeted her.  
  
"Hello, I am Sirius Black, your new watcher. You are Elizabeth Hesketh, aren't you?"  
  
"No," Rhiannon said as she hopped of her hoverboard, "this is Elizabeth Hesketh." She pulled a mouse from her pocket and put it on the ground, slowly a human head began to emerge from the mouse and soon a slim, fairly tall blond was standing before the two people.  
  
"Hi, I'm Elizabeth, it's very nice to meet you, Mr Black." The girl who was a rat said, with a polite smile.  
  
"No need, just call me Sirius. Have you got everything you'll need for Hogwarts and for the danger that lies ahead?" Sirius asked, hoping she was.  
  
"Yeah, by the way aren't you the guy, who killed a whole street of muggles and then Peter Pettigrew but was cleared recently?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell you about that later. First, we must get to Hogsmead so you can meet Dumbledore there," Sirius explained, "oh, you must be Rhiannon," he said, turning to the other blonde girl, "the Wicca-witch who has been training Elizabeth for the last few years?"  
  
"Yeah," the girl said, "well we must be off as you said," with that the three walked out of the cave and down the hill.  
  
Buffy was enjoying her meal, when Dumbledore approached her.  
  
"Buffy, may I have a word about the Watchers Council, in my Office?"  
  
"Sure." Buffy said, and they went to the office. Once inside, he started to explain the situation.  
  
"Faith has died, so a new slayer has been called." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"So, there has been two slayers after me, what's the big deal?" Buffy asked, hiding her sadness.  
  
"The girl is a witch called Elizabeth Hesketh, who has been trained by her Wiccan-witch sister, Rhiannon. Her watcher is Sirius Black." Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Now that is new." Buffy said. "Isn't Sirius Black Harry's Godfather?"  
  
"Correct. Now today she is expected to arrive at Hogwarts to continue her education here. She was in another Wizarding School called Beaubaxtons, but has moved because you are here and she was planning to move next year to do her NEWT's anyway. She might be able to help you with Ben." Dumbledore said.  
  
"How old is she?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sixteen, seventeen in February, so she's in Dawn's year." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok. Can I go now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore said, and Buffy left.  
  
Rhiannon, Elizabeth and Sirius were now at the gates.  
  
"So, how do we get in?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sirius answered.  
  
"I have an idea." Elizabeth said, and she transformed into a mouse again, crawled into the grounds, then transformed into a cheetah and ran across the grounds at top speed.  
  
"How does she do that?" Sirius asked, amazed at the transformations.  
  
"Metamorphosis Animagus, registered." Rhiannon explained.  
  
"So young?" Sirius said.  
  
"She put in the hours. And in France it's legal the age of twelve." Rhiannon said.  
  
Elizabeth entered the building, looking around for something to open the gates. She passed a lanky, blonde boy, so decided to ask him.  
  
"Excuse me. Do you know how the gates open, cos' my sister and friend are outside." Elizabeth said, still in cheetah form.  
  
"Help! It's a cheetah!" The boy shouted.  
  
"Sorry." Elizabeth said, and transformed into her human form.  
  
"And what is your name?" The boy asked, automatically fancying the girl.  
  
"Elizabeth, yours?" she replied.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"So do you know how to open the gate?" Elizabeth asked again.  
  
"Yeah, just tap the gate three times from the inside, and the gate will open." Draco said.  
  
"Thanks." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Hope to see you around." Draco said.  
  
"You too." Elizabeth said, then legged out of the building and straight to the gate and tapped it three times. It worked.  
  
"I'm glad I've got you as a Slayer." Sirius said as they entered.  
  
They walked into the main hall, and went to Dumbledore's office. He was already standing outside.  
  
"Hello Sirius, so nice to hear you are a watcher." Dumbledore greeted Sirius.  
  
"Hi, this is Elizabeth, and she's the Slayer, and her sister, Rhiannon." Sirius introduced the twins.  
  
"Well, you know why you're here, right?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah, to help the other Slayer defeat a Hell god named Ben," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Right, we need to sort you so why don't you two go and wait outside my office while I go and talk to Sirius," the twins walked off before transforming into animals to speed up their journey.  
  
"Sirius, I hope you know what you are doing," Dumbledore said seriously.  
  
"Yeah, all Summer I was training for the job, I was lucky to get an intelligent and powerful Slayer, for someone of her age," Sirius explained.  
  
"I know I've seen her school records," Dumbledore said, "her twin sister is an incredibly powerful witch, trained in Sorcery and Wicca. She has been granted to use magic where ever in an emergency,"  
  
"Ah, do the ministry know of their abilties?" Sirius asked knowing that they could come down hard on the pair of witches.  
  
"Yes, they do and the French have given them the information they need to track them." Dumbledore explained, "Oh by the way, while you are here with Elizabeth, you'll take on the role of transfiguration teacher, helping Professor McGonagall with her lessons, considering you are an Animagus yourself," with that the two men went their separate ways for the time being.  
  
Draco had returned to the dorms to find Dawn, Harry, Ron and Hermione chatting.  
  
"I have seen the most gorgeous woman, and she's an Animagus." Draco said.  
  
"Where did you see her?" Asked Harry, curious.  
  
"In the hall on the way back to the dorms." Draco said.  
  
"Do you know her name?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, Elizabeth." Draco answered.  
  
"Cool, sounds like a great girl." Ron said, but was slapped by Hermione.  
  
"Not as great as you." Ron reprieved himself.  
  
Then Hermione remembered something. "Did you get her full name, cos' it might be one of my friends?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Draco said.  
  
"Right," Dumbledore said to the sisters "it's time to get you sorted into houses." He got out the sorting hat and gave it to Elizabeth and she put it on. As soon as she did, it shouted "Gryffindor!" she then passed it to her sister. Rhiannon put it on, but this time it was harder to decide. "You can be brave, but you are intelligent and loyal, hard, hard. It must be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Right, you two need to get to the dorms. I'll show you to your Dorms." Dumbledore said, then led the twins to the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
"Insignea" Dumbledore said and the portrait opened. The girls walked into the dorm. The girls easily lifted the bags, even though they were heavy. Elizabeth had slayer strength, but Rhiannon had jinxed hers so it was light. They saw the common room, then saw their pen friend, Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" the girls said.  
  
"Rhiannon, Elizabeth!" Hermione replied.  
  
The twins dropped their bags and ran over to Hermione to give her a hug.  
  
"Why didn't you send an owl to say you were coming?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Didn't have time." Rhiannon said.  
  
"Guys, I want you to meet Rhiannon and Elizabeth." Hermione introduced the girls.  
  
"Right, you definitely are Harry Potter, I hear you got into a lot of fights while you were here," Elizabeth said, looking at Harry, "Ron, my dad works with your dad, helps him understand the muggle inventions, Dawn, I hear you have an interesting life, being a key and all. Oh, I met you in the hall, Draco. You have a major crush on Dawn, and you generally act like a big looser."  
  
"How did you know all that?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Hermione told us, in her letters." Rhiannon said.  
  
"Where did you meet?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know when I went to France a few years ago, I met these guys at the place I was staying. We've kept in contact ever since." Hermione explained. "I see your fashion changed."  
  
The girls were wearing grungy clothing. Elizabeth was wearing a baggy-ish T- shirt, with a surfboard on it, and a pair of really baggy jeans, which had a chain on it, black shoes and hair tied back in a ponytail. Rhiannon was wearing a T-shirt with a colourful pattern on it, a pair of baggy jeans with a chain on it and trainers.  
  
"I know." Elizabeth said, smiling. 


	15. Animal magic

Animal magic  
  
On the way though the common room, Rhiannon was getting many stares from the male population of the common room. Elizabeth however was only getting stares from one, Draco. "Wow," Draco thought, "that girl is really nice and has a real attitude. She's perfect."  
  
Dawn, Harry, Ron and Hermione were chatting to each other while the twins got their stuff upstairs. When they returned, they explained why they had transferred.  
  
"Well," Elizabeth said, "can you guys keep a secret?"  
  
"Yeah," all four replied.  
  
"Well, I am the new Slayer, and Sirius Black is my watcher," Elizabeth explained.  
  
"What, you mean my Godfather is your watcher? Cool!" Harry said.  
  
"What happened to Faith?" Dawn asked.  
  
"She died in her coma," Rhiannon explained.  
  
"So, what is Hogwarts like?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Great, as you've seen the beds are brilliant!" Ron said.  
  
"Also the food is second to none," Harry said.  
  
"Cool," Rhiannon said, "I can't wait to eat then!"  
  
"Look, I've got to go and see Buffy, to get to know who I will be working with," Elizabeth explained before exiting the common room.  
  
Buffy was wondering around, looking for the new Slayer. She bumped into this blonde girl. She was wearing a cross pendant and had a stake.  
  
"Are you the new Slayer?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, you must be Buffy, who's died twice times, but been resurrected." Elizabeth said.  
  
"I heard that you are a witch." Buffy said.  
  
"That's right, isn't your sister Dawn?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" Buffy curiously said.  
  
"I was just chatting to your sister and her friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione," Elizabeth explained "you're lucky to have such a cool sister, well be seeing you. By the way, if you see an animal with blond streaks that'll be me." After that Elizabeth walked off leaving Buffy pleasantly surprised and confused at the same time.  
  
While that was all going on, Rhiannon was showing the gang how she could turn into a blond cat with a pattern rather like her hair. Crookshanks was quite interested in her as a cat; they got along quite well really. The rest of the common room were just staring as she walked around the room seeing what everyone looked like. None of the boys were really cute but she thought Harry and Dean weren't bad though. She transformed back into herself soon though.  
  
Elizabeth turned herself into a lion, with blond streaks on her head. After saying the password, she walked in. everyone was shocked, running and screaming "There's a lion in here!" except Rhiannon, who said, "Elizabeth, revel yourself!" and she turned back into human form. Everyone just clapped in amazement. It was then time for dinner.  
  
Ben was thinking about Buffy and the new Slayer.  
  
"Well, now I will have Buffy easily. I couldn't risk Faith returning to her normal power so I got rid of her. It was easy really, just got into her brain and removed her brain. Now the new Slayer, Elizabeth, I can easily defeat and her sister will be perfect bait to get her to me." With that he went to the window of the castle so he could see the Slayer and her sister.  
  
Spike was thinking about Buffy as well and how he felt about her.  
  
"God, I love her so much, I think I'm gonna marry her one day. I'm going to propose to her soon! If I can get an I D to say I'm alive and not a vampire and I'll need to get a ring as well…" Spike thought about it for hours as he slept in the afternoon. 


	16. Lessons learnt

Lessons learnt  
  
The new term had started and Rhiannon and Elizabeth were looking forward to their lessons. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dawn were doing homework before their first lesson that was DADA. While the four were doing homework, Rhiannon and Elizabeth wondered around the grounds and transformed into animals, both were cats. Rhiannon was a cat anyway as she was a normal Animagus but her sister could turn into any animal she wanted. Anyway, when it was time for first lesson they went to the DADA room and found Buffy sitting on her desk with training mats in front of her.  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth I need to speak to you. Rhiannon why don't you go and sit over there and wait for the others to arrive," Buffy said. The two Slayers walked to the board and Buffy explained why. "Well I just wanted to know if you were going to tell people that you are the second Slayer?"  
  
"Well, I probably wait so I can have a normal school life, but if I have to tell, I will," Elizabeth explained. With that she went to sit by her sister who was staring out of the window.  
  
Soon the whole class had arrived, as did Spike and the lesson was able to begin.  
  
"Today we are going to go over fighting skills as last time we did, you weren't very good," Spike explained, "so we are going to practice some of the old moves and do some new moves. Well get into pairs and Buffy will show some moves you can do with each other," with that everyone found a partner and found a mat to use. Buffy showed some moves and the rest of the class did them. Draco was staring at Elizabeth so much he got knocked down many times. Everyone laughed.  
  
After a while Spike stopped the class and got them to show what they could do.  
  
Draco whispered to Elizabeth "I bet I could win a fight hands down with you,"  
  
"Bring it on then," Elizabeth retorted, she put her hand up and explained that she and Draco would like to show what they could do.  
  
Elizabeth faced Draco and he tried to punch her but she blocked and kicked him in the stomach knocking him down. He bounced back with a kick to the head that she blocked and she lifted him up and threw him down on the mat.  
  
"Please! Stop!" Draco cried.  
  
"Slayers can do that to you!" Elizabeth said, then realised what she had said turned red.  
  
"You're the Slayer?" Draco and many of the class said.  
  
"Yeah," Elizabeth said, "the other had died so I was called."  
  
Everyone looked at her with an amount of awe. Draco fancied her even more now.  
  
After the lesson, as they were going to Transfiguration, people were asking Elizabeth questions like "How do you become a slayer?" and "Can you teach me self-defence?". It was all annoying and nice at the same time. She was glad to be at the classroom of Transfiguration though.  
  
"Ok, settle down class! Whatever is the matter with you today?" Professor McGonagall asked the hyperactive class.  
  
"Elizabeth, the new student is the Slayer!" Draco said.  
  
"I know that, Professor Dumbledore told me." McGonagall said  
  
"Right, today we'll be looking at Metamorphosis Animagi. Anyone know anything about them?"  
  
Elizabeth, Hermione and Rhiannon put their hands up. "Ok, Elizabeth." McGonagall said.  
  
"I am one." Elizabeth said, then proved it by turning into a cat, then a lion, then a monkey and then an eagle, before turning back into herself.  
  
"Wow! I have never seen a girl as young as you being an Animagus, yet alone a metamorphic one. Only people who are quite old have managed to perform this." McGonagall said,  
  
"Well, would you be willing to answer any of the classes questions?"  
  
"Ok." Elizabeth said.  
  
The class was asking her a ton of questions, "just like last lesson," she thought. They were asking stuff like, "how do you become one?" "What is it like?" "How long did it take you?" Finally after fifteen minuets of questioning she was able to escape to break where she found her friends.  
  
"Wow, you had a lot of questions to answer," Harry said.  
  
"I know, it was getting really boring!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She noticed a cat in his arms and said "hello Rhiannon." The cat purred and leapt of Harry's arms and transformed back to her normal self.  
  
"Let's be getting to potions, I don't wanna be late, hearing what Snape does," Rhiannon said before walking to the castle and towards the dungeons.  
  
When she arrived she saw an oily man with greasy black hair, she knew it was Him. So she sat down and didn't say a word. The rest of the class joined her soon afterwards. Elizabeth sat next to her.  
  
"Well today we will be learning to make an invisibility potion, most of you probably can't do it, well get your ingredients out and look at page 234 of complicated potions," Snape explained as Anya looked at him with venom, she also helped the class get the correct ingredients out.  
  
Rhiannon and Elizabeth managed to complete it in about five minuets as they already knew it and had tried it before.  
  
"Sir, what do we do now as us two have finished and cleared up our ingredients?" Rhiannon asked and saw Snape look at their potion.  
  
"Are you sure it is correct?" Snape said as Rhiannon took a bit and was suddenly invisible. "Five points from Gryffindor, nobody likes a smart Alec!" Everyone was surprised, as they knew the pair had done everything right.  
  
After lesson they walked to lunch and spoke about how evil Snape was and how life is at Hogwarts is.  
  
"Well, he does favour his own class." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, most teachers wouldn't take points off for being right." Hermione commented.  
  
Draco was in a daydream about him and Elizabeth being together. He was snapped out of it by the girl herself talking to him.  
  
"I've seen more day old kittens put up a better fight than you!" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yeah?!" Draco retorted.  
  
"Totally. I may be the Slayer, but still you fight like a girl. No wait. A baby girl." Elizabeth commented, then left him.  
  
"Wit, strength and beauty. Wow, she is flawless." Draco thought  
  
"I need to get her attention. I know. I'll send her a red rose." After that, he went to his next lesson, charms.  
  
After charms, in which they learnt a charm to make things change colour, which Elizabeth and Rhiannon knew already, and gained 10 points for Gryffindor, cancelling out the 5 points lost from potions, and adding 5, Elizabeth headed for the common room to do some training with Sirius.  
  
She was punching the bag when Rhiannon came in with Hermione.  
  
"Hi," Elizabeth said breathlessly, "what do you want?"  
  
"Erm, just to chat," Hermione said.  
  
"Cool," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Well have you noticed the looks Rhiannon has been getting from the male population recently?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, you are a boy magnet!" Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"Please! They are just annoying, but there is one boy who I like," Rhiannon said with a thoughtful smile.  
  
"Who?" The other two girls asked.  
  
"Ah! That would be telling!" Rhiannon said with a smile.  
  
With that Hermione and Rhiannon left Elizabeth to train.  
  
Elizabeth finished training, and headed off to have a shower. After that, she headed to her dorm, to find a red rose on her bed, and a note:  
  
Dear Elizabeth,  
  
Ever since I first saw you, I knew that I had to have you. Please meet me near the Forbidden Forest at 3 p.m.  
  
From  
  
?  
  
Elizabeth ran down to the common room, to find Harry, Ron, Rhiannon, Hermione and Dawn chatting.  
  
"I have just got the strangest note from an anonymous admire." Elizabeth said, then showed her friends the note and the rose.  
  
"Do you know how it's from?"  
  
"Draco!" Harry and Dawn said simultaneously, then laughed.  
  
"Do you think I should go down there or not?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Not. He knocked me out and put me in a cupboard with him." Dawn said.  
  
"You're right .I'd better not." Elizabeth said. 


	17. Spike wants a wife

Spike wants a wife  
  
Draco heard the conversation between Elizabeth and her friends.  
  
"Great, she knows who I am, and she's not coming. I need to get her to at least hear me out. But how." Draco thought. Elizabeth then passed by so grabbed her arm.  
  
"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked, bitterly.  
  
"You to hear me out." Draco said.  
  
"I don't want to hear a love sick psycho." Elizabeth said, then walk off. Draco was annoyed, but still loved her.  
  
Elizabeth went to the training area and thumped the bag so much it split. Sirius saw this and asked, "what is wrong? You seen so up tight."  
  
"It's just an idiot called Draco," Elizabeth said thumping the manikin they set up as bad guy even harder.  
  
"Let me guess, he has a crush on you," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll pass, knowing boys he'll be off you in no time, not that he don't have a reason to fancy you," Sirius explained with a smile.  
  
After training Elizabeth met up with Rhiannon, Harry, Ron, Dawn and Hermione and they went to the Quiddich stadium and watched Harry play. He was captain now and was a really good one. He enabled all the newer members feel welcome and they hadn't lost a match yet.  
  
Rhiannon decided to get on her hoverboard and join Harry up in the air. Hermione looked impressed with her ability to make a skateboard fly like that.  
  
"Oh, it was just a bit of Wicca," Rhiannon explained.  
  
"Right, it seems complicated though," Hermione said.  
  
"It isn't, all you need is a mint sprig…" she explained how she got it to fly, the friends were impressed. "Isn't willow one?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe you guys can chat," Dawn said.  
  
Spike was walking around the building when he saw Dawn, with the new slayer and her twin, and the rest of her friends. He knew that Rhiannon was a powerful witch and could probably do very advanced spells.  
  
"Rhiannon?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want Spike?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
"Well I'm going to propose to Buffy and I really need some stuff to make me look alive and some documents saying I'm not a vampire or I'm not dead," Spike explained.  
  
"Well I can do the alive bit, I could try to create some documents on my computer and put a spell on them to make them look genuine." Rhiannon said, "I may have to speak to Dumbledore so I can do all this though as some is frowned upon by the ministry."  
  
"Great thanks, don't breath a word to Buffy or your life will be living Hell!" Spike said before dashing off.  
  
Draco was pacing the common room, musing about Elizabeth. "Maybe I can woo her with gifts, or just lock her in a cupboard," he thought. "Wait! I can show I am her match! Yes it will work!" with that he ran to train and find spells.  
  
Ben watched Buffy train, thinking about how he could get her and the other slayer.  
  
"What about I kidnap the new slayers sister, and both slayers will come. I can kill the other slayer, and take Buffy." Ben thought then found an open window to climb in and find the sister of the new Slayer. 


	18. Kidnap: 2

Kidnap: 2  
  
Rhiannon was on her laptop, which was jinxed so she could use it a Hogwarts, getting the documents Spike wanted. She then felt something enter the room, but saw nothing. She stopped working, saved her work, then shut down her laptop. She then felt hands grabbing her, so she spun around and kicked the thing that grabbed her. It then said 'stupefy' and she fell asleep. But then woke up to find herself carried across the grounds, so she sent a telepathic message to her sister.  
  
"Elizabeth, I am being carried into the forest by an invisible thing. Help!"  
  
Elizabeth got the message, and ran to tell Buffy who ran to the forest with Elizabeth in tow. When they arrived they found Rhiannon tied up to the Whomping Willow, with Ben standing beside her.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you again, beautiful Buffy," Ben said smiling as he looked her over.  
  
"Give me my sister back!" Elizabeth cried.  
  
"Only if Buffy will date me!" Ben looking insane said.  
  
"Willow help, it's Rhiannon! Elizabeth and Buffy are at the forest and I'm tied up with Ben beside me!" Rhiannon sent a telepathic message to Willow who she talked to about Wicca and stuff a couple of days ago with.  
  
Willow got the message and cast a spell with Tara to teleport them to the castle. It worked, within seconds they were sat in front of the witches.  
  
"Thanks!" Rhiannon said, "I owe you one!"  
  
"Yeah, that was cool!" Elizabeth said.  
  
"We could be dead if it wasn't for you," Buffy said.  
  
"It was nothing," Willow smiled.  
  
Elizabeth told the rest of the gang about what had happened and Harry was concerned about Ben and what he wanted to do with Buffy.  
  
The next day it was a week until the twins Birthday and Hermione thought about getting them a present from the four of them. So they looked through the Daily Prophet and saw the perfect thing, a set of Wicca books and some herbs and a vampire killing set. They ordered it and waited for it to arrive.  
  
Coincidentally, on their Birthday there was a Hogsmead visit so they decided to spend some of the money they would get for their birthday.  
  
Elizabeth and Rhiannon woke up on their birthday to a present lying on the floor. They opened it. Inside was a card, a slaying kit and a wicca kit. The present was from their friends. They decided to get washed and dressed for breakfast. There was also an owl from their parents, giving them some money. As they went to the common room, Draco stopped Elizabeth.  
  
"What do you want?" Elizabeth irritably said.  
  
"I just want to give you a present for you birthday." Draco said and handed her a package. She opened it to find a cross pendant, which was silver.  
  
"I thought you needed it, as you're the slayer."  
  
"Thank you." Elizabeth said, then tried to put it on.  
  
"Would you like some help?" Draco asked.  
  
"Ok." Elizabeth said, "But no funny business." And Draco took the pendant, draped it around her neck and did it up.  
  
"Thanks." Elizabeth said, then went downstairs. Draco looked on and sighed.  
  
"She will never be mine, but at least we can be friends."  
  
Rhiannon was eating some toast when Elizabeth came down.  
  
"Hi, you wouldn't believe how many cards I got! At least twenty!" Rhiannon greeted her.  
  
"Draco gave me this," Elizabeth showed Rhiannon the necklace.  
  
"Wow, that is nice!" Rhiannon commented.  
  
"I think I'll try to be friends with Draco," Elizabeth said thoughtfully.  
  
"I can't wait to go to Hogsmead, everyone has been saying how good the sweet and joke shop is!" Rhiannon said excitedly.  
  
"Well, I hope Ben won't ruin it, he will be sorry if he does," Elizabeth menacingly said.  
  
Ben was telling some vampires about the Slayer and her sister. "Look I want you to try to kill the Slayer and her sister, and make sure you can bring me their bodies to me!" with that the vamps were on their way.  
  
Rhiannon and Elizabeth were having the time of their lives with Ron, Hermione, Harry and Dawn. They went to Honeydukes and bought lots of sweets and tried many chocolates and sweets, then they went to Zonko's joke shop then they went to the shrieking shack that didn't shriek anymore. Just as they were about to go to the Three Broomsticks a mass of vampires turned up. Rhiannon and Elizabeth went straight into action. Rhiannon kept doing the spell "ingita" which set them alight, Elizabeth was kicking and staking left, right and centre. Soon she thought, "screw this I'm using my wand!" soon she was burning them too.  
  
"Hey you guys! Do the spell to set them on fire!" Rhiannon said after setting another alight. They were all using their wands and finally all but one was left. Elizabeth went up to it and said, "who sent you?"  
  
"The great Ben!" it replied.  
  
"Well tell him he will be messed up if he tries that again!" She said with her wand pointing towards his heart. The vamp ran for his life.  
  
After all that they were able to go into the Three Broomsticks and have a Butterbeer, which was the most wonderful thing the two girls had ever had. It was soon time to get back to school. 


	19. It must be love, love, love

It must be love, love, love  
  
Even though it was her birthday, Rhiannon still worked on the documents for Spike. Elizabeth trained in an empty classroom with a punch bag. Draco decided to pop in.  
  
"Why are you here, Draco?" Elizabeth said, without turning around.  
  
"I wanted to chat." Draco said.  
  
"What about?" Elizabeth said, still punching and kicking the bag.  
  
"About us." Draco said.  
  
"There is nothing to say except that I value you as a friend." Elizabeth said, finally stopping her training. Draco stared at her.  
  
"You are so beautiful." Draco said, then left. Elizabeth got back to training.  
  
On Sunday, there was an announcement that there was to be a valentine ball on Valentines Day.  
  
"That's great!" Hermione, Ron, Harry and Dawn said.  
  
"That's cool!" Rhiannon said.  
  
"Great, a chance to be sick!" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Are you coming?" Draco asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Probably not." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Well I have an idea of who I want to go with," Rhiannon said before going off to find that someone.  
  
"Same you're not going, I heard they may play muggle music," Ron said.  
  
"Well I just find these thing a little embarrassing," Elizabeth admitted, "I've been to these things before and just haven't enjoyed myself,"  
  
"Oh, ok," the four said before going off to do homework and such.  
  
Rhiannon was going to find Dean and ask him if he fancied coming with her.  
  
"Hi Dean," Rhiannon said with a smile.  
  
"Hi," Dean said.  
  
"I wondered if you wanted to go to the Valentine Ball with me?" Rhiannon said mentally crossing her fingers.  
  
"Sure, I thought you'd go with someone far cooler than me though," Dean said bashfully.  
  
"What!? Nah! You're the best looking boy in our year!" Rhiannon said with a smile.  
  
"Really?" Rhiannon nodded, "Thanks, well I better be off,"  
  
"Bye!" Rhiannon said.  
  
Elizabeth was doing a piece of homework on 'wizard rebellions of recent times' for history of magic, when Draco came up to her.  
  
"Look, I was wandering if you'll like to go to the valentine ball with me?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but the answer is no." Elizabeth said, then got back to her work.  
  
Soon the night of the ball was here and everyone was getting dressed up. Hermione was wearing a strapless blue dress, with her hair in a bun; Harry was wearing a suit, with a red shirt and blue tie; Dawn was wearing a purple sparkly dress; Ron was wearing a black suit with a purple shirt with a red tie and Rhiannon was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps. Soon everyone was ready to leave. Rhiannon had just met up with Dean.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Rhiannon said.  
  
"I haven't got anything to wear though." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Ok, see you later!" Rhiannon said before meeting Dean.  
  
The Hall looked splendid, there were fairies fluttering about, beautiful pink draping curtains covered the window and the band were playing romantic songs. When Rhiannon and Dean entered they found a seat at a small table.  
  
"Wow you look beautiful," Dean said.  
  
"Thanks," Rhiannon could feel herself blushing; "you look great as well."  
  
"Do you want a drink?" Dean asked,  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Rhiannon said with a smile. As he got the drinks she watched the people on the dance floor, Harry and Dawn were swaying to the slow beat as were Ron and Hermione. Others were on the sides watching like she, or kissing.  
  
When Dean came back with the drinks they chatted about what they liked and what they didn't like. She found out that he liked the same type of music she did and he liked West Ham that her Dad supported. When they had finished their drinks they went to the dance floor and started to dance.  
  
Rhiannon put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders while he put his arms around her waist. They gently swayed to the music and after a while she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He leaded forward and gently kissed her. It was heaven for Rhiannon.  
  
They went outside for a while and they chatted some more.  
  
"This has been wonderful," Rhiannon said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Dean said. They kissed once more before they went back to the common room then to bed. 


	20. Spike's situation

Spike's situation  
  
The next morning everyone was talking about the ball. Rhiannon and Dean were staring in each other's eyes.  
  
"Hey! You guys! Don't make me sick!" Elizabeth said. But pretty much all the couples were behaving romantically.  
  
Draco then came up to Elizabeth.  
  
"Hi." Draco said.  
  
"Hi. Are you the only other person around here that's not acting like a love crazed maniac?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Looks like it. Though we could change that." Draco said.  
  
"Draco! Anyway, what did you get up to last night." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Just drank Butterbeer and watched the other couples dance. What about you?" Draco said.  
  
"Just did some homework, read a book then went to bed." Elizabeth replied.  
  
Harry and Dawn were enjoying a bit of couple time when Buffy came in and wanted to chat to Dawn.  
  
"Hi, Dawn, I just wanted to chat," Buffy said.  
  
"Sure," Dawn said.  
  
"Well, what have you been doing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Stuff," Dawn said.  
  
"OK, I just wanted to tell you that you should not go out without Liz, just because of Ben and all that," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, cool," Dawn said just a little disappointed.  
  
Ben was getting ready to torture Spike.  
  
"I am going to cut his bare chest with a sharp knife, then pour holy water over him and finally set him alight," then he continued to set up. Once finished, he headed to the castle to find his victim.  
  
Spike was in the library, doing some research, when suddenly a voice said 'stupefy' and he fell asleep. Ben then picked up the body and took it to the dungeon.  
  
"Buffy will be mine, all mine!" Ben thought, then dragged it though the forest. He wrote a note to Buffy, then flung it to where Buffy was.  
  
Spike awoke, bewildered in a dark, dank dungeon. He was chained to the wall. A voice behind him said, "nice of you to join me."  
  
"Can't you sod off and leave me and Buffy alone!" Spike said knowing it was Ben.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," Ben said, "Buffy will be my Queen, whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Yeah!" Spike yelled, struggling with the chains.  
  
"Yeah!" Ben said as he dragged a sword across Spike's chest.  
  
"Ow!" Spike screamed in pain as he poured holy water over his torso. Spike was in agony.  
  
"Look, I'll take what you got, because I love Buffy and will marry her!" Spike said defiant.  
  
Buffy found a note for her. It read:  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
I just wanted to tell you that your Vampire is with me, about to die. Come to the dungeons and he'll survive.  
  
Love  
  
Ben  
  
Buffy gasped and ran to find Elizabeth, on the way she bumped into Rhiannon.  
  
"Buffy do you know where Spike is?" she asked.  
  
"He's with Ben, getting tortured!" Buffy said before running to find Elizabeth, Rhiannon followed. They went into the common room and found her reading a book.  
  
"Elizabeth! We need your help, Spike has been taken by Ben into the dungeons!" Buffy said. Elizabeth ran with the two out of common room and down to the dungeons. 


	21. Slayer, Solarist

Slayer, Solarist  
  
They found Spike bleeding and sore and chained up. Ben was standing beside him smiling.  
  
"Glad you could make it!" Ben said.  
  
"Yeah, well I hope not because we're going to kick your ass!" Buffy said running at him.  
  
"Buffy! Help!" Spike said. Rhiannon walked over to him and with a flick of her wand the chains dropped. Spike got up and started to help Buffy who looked like she may need it. Rhiannon had an idea.  
  
"Harry, Dawn! We need your power to try to defeat Ben! We're in the dungeon" She sent the message to the pair and preyed that it would work.  
  
Harry and Dawn were doing their homework when they received the message, the pair immediately ran out the room and down the dungeon. Ben was trying to grab Buffy but she was resisting. Elizabeth back flipped on top of Ben. Harry and Dawn put their hands together, and release a white light, which imprisoned Ben, but Elizabeth, who was still on Ben, was able to escape.  
  
"I can get out of this!" Ben said, but only could struggle a bit. Everyone got together, linked hands then concentrated. A porthole opened, which started to suck Ben in. But Ben broke out and grabbed Buffy.  
  
"If I can't have her, no one can!" Ben madly exclaimed, and hung her over the porthole. Elizabeth knew what she had to do. She started to turn into a pure, white and bright being. She flew over to Ben. He started to have fear in his eyes.  
  
"I can't be!" Ben screamed "Solarist!"  
  
"Yes, that's me!" Elizabeth said, and took Buffy, then released a bright ball of energy, which made Ben crumble and fall into the porthole, then shut it. Everyone just looked stunned.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Rhiannon said, "I never knew that…"  
  
"I am a Solarist?" Elizabeth said, now in normal form. "I know. I found out as a kid, but I wasn't allowed to tell anyone until the time came, which this is." The group went back to the upper level where Dumbledore was waiting for them.  
  
"Ah! I see you have defeated Ben," He said.  
  
"Yeah," Elizabeth said.  
  
"I also know you are the only Solarist in Britain," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Really!" Elizabeth said a little surprised. 


	22. Wedding bells and other stuff

Wedding bells and other stuff  
  
The next week was the start of the Easter holidays, where everyone was revising, not as relaxing as Christmas. In their spare time they chilled out with each other. In that time Rhiannon finished with Dean and Elizabeth was just training as usual with Sirius and sometimes Buffy. Rhiannon was also finishing the documents and spells needed for a convincing marriage.  
  
One the last day of the holidays Rhiannon had finished and was getting everything to give to Spike ready. Soon she was walking to the staff room where, fortunately he was the only occupant.  
  
"Spike, I got everything you need to get married to Buffy," Rhiannon explained as she entered.  
  
"Thanks, love," he said as he took the papers from her.  
  
"Well, I may need to explain the spells as I've tweaked them a bit and don't worry their all Wicca so you can do them with ease," Rhiannon explained. "Oh yeah, I had to tell Dumbledore about the marriage because he had to tell the ministry so I could do a lot of this. Good luck, I'm sure she'll say yes." She then walked out with Spike calling out "thanks, love!" behind her.  
  
Elizabeth was getting use to the Solarist powers she had. It was things like resurrection and exorcisms, as well as other things. She trained up those powers as well as her fighting skills. Soon word was out that she was a Solarist and she became quite popular. Draco came up to her.  
  
"Is it true you're a Solarist?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah." Elizabeth said.  
  
"They are rare. Don't they have 'God like' powers?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sort of. We can fight evil with ease, but we keep the balance. We are not Gods though." Elizabeth explained.  
  
"Oh." Draco said. It was hard to have a conversation with her, without staring at her beauty.  
  
"Ok, I'll be off then." Elizabeth said, then went outside, to join everyone else, who were enjoying the sunshine. Draco stared after her.  
  
The next day the holidays had ended and school had started again and so did the tests. The first on the timetable was DADA that everyone did well in; Elizabeth did the best. Then it was potions which was torture and everyone did ok in. This continued for two weeks until every single teacher had tested them. Elizabeth and Rhiannon passed every subject with flying colours as did Hermione, Ron, Dawn and Harry passed well too.  
  
At the end of the year everyone was invited to Xander's and Anya's wedding, which was wonderful! Everyone really enjoyed themselves and many girls were crying afterwards. Lessons were more laid back as were the teachers.  
  
One evening Spike and Buffy were walking around the grounds, watching the sunset. When they got to the Lake they stopped and watched the squid wave its tentacles around.  
  
Suddenly, Spike dropped on one knee, "Buffy I love you so much, I have for so long and to have is heaven. And I just wanted to know, Buffy Anne Summers will you marry me?" Buffy was speechless, a tear slipped from her eye.  
  
"Of course!" Buffy kissed Spike romantically and he put the ring on her wedding ring finger. Then a thought struck Buffy, "How can we because you are dead?" Buffy was crying.  
  
"Don't worry, the other Slayer's twin sorted it out for me, being a genius at "Wicca, magic and computers," Spike explained.  
  
"Wow, you really love me," Buffy said before kissing him again. "Now I know who to thank!" 


	23. Rejection and romance

Rejection and romance  
  
Elizabeth was training hard as usual, punching her punch bag and back flipping and other moves. Someone came in. it was Dean.  
  
"Hey." Elizabeth said. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I really want Rhiannon back. Can you help me?" Dean asked.  
  
"No. Look I know it's hard getting over someone, but you'll be fine. Also I can tell it isn't for good things. Liked the fame?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know that?" Dean asked.  
  
"Solarist intuition." Elizabeth said, smiling. Dean left and Elizabeth got back to training.  
  
Soon it got dark, so Buffy and Spike went back inside to tell of the news.  
  
"So what's the news?" Elizabeth asked Buffy.  
  
"Me and Spike are getting married!" Buffy said, screaming like a little girl.  
  
"How, I mean isn't Spike documented to be dead?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Rhiannon created documents and found spells to make me seem alive." Spike said.  
  
Anya, Willow and Tara started squealing and Xander, no matter how much he hated him was happy for them and he would kill him he hurt her just a bit. Dawn gave Buffy and Spike hugs and Elizabeth, Ron, Hermione and Harry said congratulations.  
  
Sirius and Harry were chatting like they always did; their bond was really strong now. Sirius had something really important.  
  
"Look Harry, we're going to relocate to Sunnydale because Elizabeth is moving there to assist Buffy. Are you Ok with that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry replied.  
  
Elizabeth got an owl from the watchers council that she and her sister were going to have to move to Sunnydale, and live with Sirius and Harry.  
  
"So I'm like going to live with you?" Elizabeth said to Sirius.  
  
"Yep, they're going to provide us with a four-bedroom house, so no room sharing." Sirius explained.  
  
"Cool." Elizabeth said, then went to tell her sister.  
  
Rhiannon was reading when Elizabeth came bounding over to her. "You never guess what!" Elizabeth said.  
  
"What?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
"We're going to live with Harry and Sirius!" Elizabeth said excitably.  
  
"Cool!" Was Rhiannon reply, then she went back to reading her book.  
  
Buffy was borrowing one of Anya's many bridal magazines and was reading an interesting article about what you should on a honeymoon. "Do you think me and Spike should go on a cruise or go to somewhere like the Caribbean?" She asked Anya.  
  
"Definitely the Caribbean, it is wonderful I have heard," Anya replied.  
  
"Spike, do you want to go to the Caribbean for our Honeymoon?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Maybe, luv. Have you asked your dad if he is going to come?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, I'm not sure if I want him to as he hasn't been there for me all these years," Buffy explained.  
  
"Don't worry luv he won't come if you don't want him to," Spike said.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said before kissing him.  
  
Rhiannon was practising some Wicca when Dean came in.  
  
"Look can't you see I'm busy?!" Rhiannon irritably said.  
  
"I just wanted to talk," Dean said.  
  
"About what?" Rhiannon said still unhappy.  
  
"About us," He replied.  
  
"Look there is no us!" Rhiannon exclaimed.  
  
"I just wanted to know if there could be an 'us'?" Dean asked.  
  
"No, there will never be an 'us'," Rhiannon explained. Dean walked out of the room disappointed.  
  
Harry and Dawn were talking when they noticed Dean walking out of the training room looking very disappointed and angry. "What's up Dean?" Harry asked. Dean ignored him as he stalked back to the dorms. "We better go to the training room and see Rhiannon. I guess she gotta be involved some how," Dawn said before walking over to the training room, with Harry following closely.  
  
When they saw her she was meditating. They knew she did this to boost her power when she had just performed a lot of spells. "Erm… Rhiannon?" Dawn said.  
  
"What?" She answered.  
  
"I just wondered what had happened to Dean to make him so angry?" Dawn said. Rhiannon opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I just told him he had no chance with me," Rhiannon said calmly, "now leave me alone, I need to energise," she said before closing her eyes and meditating again. 


	24. Bye, bye, Hogwarts, bye bye

Bye, Bye, Hogwarts, Bye, Bye  
  
Buffy was on the enchanted phone making enquiries about venues for their wedding, food and many things for their wedding. She knew that Spike had to look convincing as an alive person, if he didn't they may stake him or something. While she was on the phone she noticed a brown cat with marking like it had a shirt on. She absentmindedly stroked it and it purred, rather growled in pleasure, it reminded her how Riley growled when they boinked (sorry couldn't think of a better word!). "Woah," she thought, "where did that thought come from?!" but it went straight out of her head as she made more arrangements for the wedding.  
  
Dean was walking around the grounds, when he stopped to see Elizabeth training. He hadn't noticed before, but she was actually very beautiful. He just watched her fight the doll, using move that looked really cool, and in a weird way, graceful.  
  
"Man, she's better than her sister." Dean thought, sighing.  
  
Elizabeth noticed that Dean was looking at her, so decided to go over to him, in fighting stance. He looked frightened.  
  
"Ha!" she thought. When close enough, she looked like she was going to punch him. He coward in fear. " Don't...hurt…me!" she said shaking. She just taped him.  
  
"Got you there!" Elizabeth said, "Now, what are you doing hanging around here then?"  
  
"Err…just going for a walk." He replied.  
  
"Stopped then? I think you'd better continue, cos' if I here your trying to get back my sister for not going out with you, you won't hear the end of it!" Elizabeth said. Dean looked so scared. "Not really!" she said  
  
"Come on! We need to get back to training!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Got to go!" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Bye." Dean said slightly sadly. And Elizabeth walked off.  
  
Soon it was time for everyone to head back home. Buffy had decided to 'adopt' the cat, as it was rather cute. It was in a cat basket, that they had found in a storeroom. Elizabeth looked at the cat. "That cat seems strange, but I'd better not worry about it, I mean, what harm could a cat do?" Elizabeth thought, then got onto the Hogwarts Express. Buffy, Spike, Sirius and the rest of the Scooby gang crowded around the port key, which was a bin, all touched it then arrived in America.  
  
Elizabeth, Dawn, Hermione, Ron, Rhiannon and Harry all sat at a compartment, chatting about what America was like and stuff.  
  
"We've never been to America! I wonder what it's like?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"It's really cool!" Harry answered.  
  
"It's ok." Dawn said.  
  
"So what's Sunnydale like, anyway, apart from being on a Hellmouth and all?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
"Well, there's the Bronze, which is like the local hangout, and there's shops, but that's pretty much it." Dawn explained.  
  
And they discussed more as the journey went on. Before long, it was time to get off, say goodbye to Ron and Hermione and find the portkey. The portkey was pot plant left by someone, on the platform. They all touched the portkey; Elizabeth had get Draco to move his hand from her backside, or else violence, and they were pulled into the pot plant and into America.  
  
The cat purred as it settled on Buffy's lap, as she, and the others, were waiting for Elizabeth, Rhiannon, Draco, Dawn and Harry to arrive. Buffy had decided to call the cat 'Cutie Pie'. But that wasn't the cat's real name. He was a Metamorphosis Animagus called Riley Finn. 


End file.
